Final Fantasy VIII: Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy VIII: Original Soundtrack is the complete soundtrack for Final Fantasy VIII written by Nobuo Uematsu. Development Uematsu did not use multiple sources to find MIDI instrument, instead using a Roland SC88 synthesizer for the entire score. Uematsu wrote notes based on character designs and screenplays, creating a general picture of the songs' moods. He could not express a character's emotions solely with plot, instead using images of appearance and attire. Uematsu wrote no character theme for Final Fantasy VIII because he found them largely ineffective. The only times he decided to include a personal theme was whenever a character was highlighted. Because the game only focuses on the romantic plot between Squall and Rinoa, it resulted in the creation of the "Eyes on Me" theme. Final Fantasy VIII's soundtrack was the first to include all of its tracks bearing English language titles. It was received to mixed reviews, being called "one of the most memorable scores you will ever hear" by some sources and yet being pointed as "dull" by others. The Black Mages have covered more themes from Final Fantasy VIII's soundtrack than from any other soundtrack in the series. Track List Disc One (62:07) # "Liberi Fatali" # "Balamb GARDEN" # "Blue Fields" # "Don't be Afraid" # "The Winner" # "Find Your Way" # "SeeD" # "The Landing" # "Starting Up" # "Force Your Way" # "The Loser" # "Never Look Back" # "Dead End" # "Breezy" # "Shuffle or Boogie" # "Waltz for the Moon" # "Tell Me" # "Fear" # "The Man with the Machine Gun" # "Julia" # "Roses and Wine" # "Junction" # "Timber Owls" Disc Two (62:31) # "My Mind" # "The Mission" # "Martial Law" # "Cactus Jack" (Galbadian Anthem) # "Only a Plank Between One and Perdition" # "SUCCESSION OF WITCHES" # "Galbadia GARDEN" # "Unrest" # "Under Her Control" # "The Stage is Set" # "A Sacrifice" # "FITHOS LUSEC WECOS VINOSEC" # "Intruders" # "Premonition" # "Wounded" # "Fragments of Memories" # "Jailed" # "Rivals" # "Ami" Disc Three (63:38) # "The Spy" # "Retaliation" # "Movin'" # "Blue Sky" # "Drifting" # "Heresy" # "Fisherman's Horizon" # "ODEKA de Chocobo" # "Where I Belong" # "The Oath" # "Slide Show Part 1" # "Slide Show Part 2" # "Love Grows" # "The Salt Flats" # "Trust Me" # "Silence and Motion" # "Dance with the Balamb-fish" # "Tears of the Moon" # "Residents" # "Eyes on Me" Disc Four (61:14) # "Mods de Chocobo" (Featuring N's Telecaster) # "Ride On" # "Truth" # "Lunatic Pandora" # "Compression of Time" # "The Castle" # "The Legendary Beast" # "Maybe I'm a Lion" # "The Extreme" # "The Successor" # "Ending Theme" # "Overture" Limited Edition A limited edition first print version of the soundtrack was also produced. The cover shows the Final Fantasy VIII logo on a beige background instead of FMV montage. The liner notes with the package were scaled to 10 inches by 5.75 inches and were sewn into the inside cover. FF VIII: Music Collection Final Fantasy VIII Music Collection: Music From The Final Fantasy VIII Video Game is the North American release of the Final Fantasy VIII: Original Soundtrack album. While the packaging differs, the tracks and names are the same. Music Samples See Also * FITHOS LUSEC WECOS VINOSEC: Final Fantasy VIII * Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VIII Category: Final Fantasy VIII Soundtracks Final Fantasy 08a